1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatus for wringing mops or the like. More particularly this invention relates to wall mounted apparatus for wringing mops and especially dust mops.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally the prior art provides devices for wringing wet floor mops over buckets containing a wash/rinse solution. These devices generally provide pivoting plates which are operated by handle levers. Typical of this construction are U.S. Pat. Nos. 942,135, 2,516,753, and 2,522,891. These devices are known to squirt water at the operators and furthermore they require operation in an uncomfortable bent-over posture which limits the strength the operator can apply.